Chuck (Survive)
Charles, more commonly referred to as "Chuck" is a main character who appears in The Walking Dead: Survive. A homeless man, he was residing inside of a boxcar of a train where Lee Everett and his group found him. Chuck is a kind and generous man, who selflessly cares for the safety of others over his own. Pre-Apocalypse Clayton, Georgia Almost nothing is known about Chuck's life before or as the outbreak began. All that is known is that he had lived in Georgia for his entire life. He was a homeless drifter, and had a family, but hadn't seen them for around 14 years. Post-Apocalypse Road To Savannah Lee Everett and his group were driving along in the RV when they discovered a train, which blocked their route. They then decide to detach the damaged cars from the train and drive it to Savannah, Georgia. After Lee detaches the cars at the back of the train, he finds some rags and supplies in one of the cabins. Suddenly, Chuck appears and surprises Lee from behind. He asks if Lee had touched his things, and Lee can choose to admit that he took the map of the train routes, lie that he took nothing, or ask who Chuck is. Chuck introduces himself and says that he had already met everyone and that they warmed up to him quickly. Outside, Clementine says that Chuck was generous and he gave them candy. Katjaa tells Kenny to let Chuck join them, saying that the group would like the company. Chuck offers his help to the group, and joins them. Chuck gives him some advice: to cut Clementine's hair, teach her how to use a gun, and to create a plan for what happened once they reached Savannah. Chuck explained that he had witnessed another girl about her age being killed by walkers because she wasn't prepared for the hazards they represented. He explained that he wanted to avoid going through that kind of horror again. Later, the group encounters Samuel, Omid and Christa, and Lee can tell them that they had just met Chuck, Christa replies that meeting new people wasn't like before, saying that new people shouldn't be trusted so easily. A herd of walkers arrive as Chuck and the group proceed to flee in the train, and make their way to Savannah. Around The Corner Chuck, along with the other survivors, made their way down the streets of Savannah. Somebody rung the church bells and the group questioned who the person was. Clementine's walkie-talkie came on, and the person on the other side of the radio told them to run. Before they could discuss what happened, walkers proceeded to attack the group, causing Clementine and Ben Paul to be cornered by walkers. Ben left Clementine for dead and Chuck came to the rescue, impaling an approaching zombie with a shovel, allowing Clementine to escape. Chuck told Lee and Clementine to get out of the place without him. The group noticed Chuck fighting off the walkers with his shovel, and they contemplated on whether or not they should save him, but they noticed walkers approaching from both ways and that they were cut off from him, making it impossible to offer him any help. Chuck pleaded with them to leave, and then he fled, finding his way into the sewers. Bonnie's group go after him. Lee wakes up the next day to discover that Clementine is no longer in the house. He walks outside when he finds Clem's discarded hat. Lee climbs over the fence and finds Clementine's walkie-talkie and picks it up but is attacked by walker. Chuck appears from nowhere and engages in a fight with the walker, succesfully winning, however, Lee realizes the walker managed to bite him. Omid, Christa, Kenny and Ben (Determinant) come looking for Lee, telling him that Clementine is nowhere to be found and discovering Chuck is still alive. Lee can then reveal that he was bitten or he can keep it a secret. Lee states Vernon has kidnapped her and insists on going after them. Afterwards he either asks his companions for help finding Clementine or tells them to wait at the boat with the others while he looks for her. Depending on Lee's choices some of the group members can refuse his offer. After making it back to their hideout it is revealed that Vernon and the rest of his group had left, leaving the place abandoned. Lee then looks up outside the window to see a large herd of walkers passing by. Coming to realize that the large number of walkers attracted by the noise the train made traveling there had caught up with them once again leading them to wander into and infest all of Savannah. Lee then gets a mysterious transmission from a man over the walkie-talkie, who reveals that he isn't Vernon. The man also informs Lee he has Clementine and tells Lee to choose his next words more carefully, to which Lee starts to respond, but is at a loss for words in shock. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Chuck has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies Appearances The Walking Dead: Survive *Road To Savannah *Around The Corner Category:Survive Characters